Threes
by p y r otechnic - - ROYAL
Summary: She laughed, sliding her arms around his neck.  "Just live in the now, that's what you do here."


**Title:** Threes

**Rating:** T (?)

**Characters:** Karin, Suigetsu, (mentioned: Sasuke, Juugo, Orochimaru)

**Pairing:** SuiKa… Slightly. Ish… Ya know?

**Warning: **Language, AU, Drugs… I DO NOT CONDONE SUCH ACTIONS! DDD … plus, umm, yeah, I've never done anything so I really don't know what it's like to be high.

**Disclaimer: **Pfft, if I owned Naruto, I wouldn't have so many goddamn problems.

**Author's Note:** Mmmkay, so yeah, I was at work, and reading fanfiction, and I saw one by Dictionary Ink that probably inspired this. Totally recommend btw. Anyway, I started to write this on the way home. Hope you like. Reviews are loved for sure!

* * *

There was music blasting in her ears, and she was twirling around happily. Karin just love love _loved_ dancing, especially at clubs like Kumo. It was just the perfect place to just let go of all of her worries and be the girl she really was. She would just have a few drinks — the cold cold _cold_ liquid sliding down her throat and helping her forget all the trouble the idiotic boys she dealt with put her through that day — and get lost in the crowd.

Spinning and grinding to the beat, her pretty pretty _pretty_ hair flowing around her body, Karin turned her face towards the ceiling and smiled. This was the way she liked it, not having to deal with work from Orochimaru-sama, Juugo having one of his attacks, Sasuke being an asexual prat who couldn't see that she was interested, or Suigetsu…. Who was Suigetsu again? She wasn't entirely sure, though she felt like she was mad at him for some reason. But then the music changed and all thoughts of him left once more.

Time passed, but she had no idea of what was going on beyond the fact that she was dancing and was happy and had lots to drink and there wasn't anyone telling her to shut up or to do this or that. And that made Karin happy happy _happy_. One of these days, she thought, she was gonna have to tell those boys to stop being so mean to her. Or something like that.

"Oi, Firecrotch," someone said, as Karin was at the bar getting another drink before rejoining the fray. "What the hell are you doing?" She just laughed and pulled the boy with the pretty pretty _pretty_ purple eyes with her, forgetting about her drink already. This boy's eyes were prettier anyway. She liked the color purple, that's why she wore a top in that color. The boy looked at her like she was crazy — or drunk, or high, both of which were possible but Karin didn't care — but didn't struggle as she pulled him close so she could grind her hips against his.

"Don't think," she murmured, smiling at him. "Just let the music flow through you." That was how she lived when she was dancing. That was what made her so happy. It wasn't the drinks, or the pills, or the people. It was the music. Tangling her fingers in his pale pale _pale_ hair, turned multicolored by the flashing lights, she smiled at him. "Like this." And then, she kissed him in the middle of the dance floor before dancing off again, shooting him a mischievous grin as she blended into the crowd.

She lost sight of the boy soon after that, but she didn't mind. After all, she had other people to dance with, and drinks to drink, and loud loud _loud_ music blasting in her ears. And she loved it. If that night never ended, she wouldn't mind at all. She could just dance her feet off and be happy instead of having to wake up from this dream world she was in and having to go back to being all mean mean _bitchy_ in the morning. That didn't make her happy.

The boy didn't stay away for too long though, but Karin was too busy laughing and dancing and holding onto people she had never seen before. The next thing she knew though, his hands were on hers and he was pulling her off to the side. "What is wrong with you?" he asked, and she laughed. "Nothing's wrong! I'm perfectly fine!" His eyes narrowed, meeting her distracted crimson ones, and he shoved her against the wall. Pain pain _pain_ rushed through her back, as she blinked at him in confusion. "Like hell you are fine. You're fucking drunk Karin. How the hell is that fine?" He was hissing at her, and all she could think was how much she wanted to kiss him. But something told her that was a bad idea.

"I'm happy." Her voice was soft, just for him to hear. "Is that a bad thing?" The boy — Suigetsu, she finally remembered that she knew his name — looked at her strangely. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, so she focused on his purple eyes. She really liked his eyes. Had she ever said that before? "Your eyes are pretty," she said, smile smile _smiling_ at him.

An exasperated sigh escaped his lips. "Dammit Karin… Something tells me this will end badly." She laughed, sliding her arms around his neck. "Just live in the now, that's what you do here." He shook his head. "You're crazy bitch, you know that?" Karin grinned at him, dragging his face down to hers. "Love it," she murmured before kiss kiss _kissing_ him. The next morning, she would be back to normal and yelling and screeching at him, but for now she was going to enjoy herself, and enjoy _him._


End file.
